


Maybe someday, you and I ?

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruIno, Oneshot, Romance, SemiAU, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Sentimientos escondidos en lo profundo de tu corazón, una sombra de peligro alrededor tuyo. Aquellas palabras que no se dijeron y no sabes si seras capaz de pronunciarlas, pero si es posible... ¿Serias honesta por una vez, dejando los miedos e inseguridades aun lado?, pero... ¿Como fue que empezó?





	Maybe someday, you and I ?

**Antes que nada, Feliz Año Nuevo, espero disfrutaran de las fiestas, y la rica comida, y un merecido descanso despues de tanto trabajo.**

**HI!, 241L0RM3RCUR1, una vez más a su servicio, con una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita de Naruto, SasuHina. Es una especie de Semi-AU. Es la segunda vez que escribo SasuHina, porque la primera… hasta me da escalofríos de recordar, no quedo nada bien TTnTT. Pero esperemos que esta vez no me haya ido mucho de los cables, jejejeje.**

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acaricio con gran afecto su abultado vientre, la noticia de que sería madre la tomó por sorpresa y no solo a ella, sino también a su marido. Honestamente esperaba un poco de felicidad de su parte, pero en cambio lo noto algo preocupado.

\- Hinata-chan, ¿vienes a tu revisión?– la voz de cierta rubia la saco de sus pensamientos, para sonreírle con amabilidad y responder con un asentimiento de cabeza – entonces vamos, yo te acompaño. Sino mal recuerdo la frentona está a cargo del departamento de Ginecología – Hinata rio ante eso, era increíble como las dos no habían cambiado ni un poco.

\- ¿Cómo esta Naruto-kun?

\- Agh, no me preguntes por ese tonto. Siempre le digo que no coma tanto ramen pero no me escucha, y lo peor es que tiene a Shikamura solapándole sus caprichos. – se quejó Ino apretando sus puños desprendiendo un aura siniestra, asustando a más de uno de los pacientes.

\- Jejeje, bueno Ino-chan nadie dijo que la vida de un Hokage fuera tan sencilla, además – los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de gran ternura al recordar a Naruto – siempre fue su sueño, y es maravilloso que lo haya logrado

\- Oh… Hinata… - suspiro la rubia para abrazarla por los hombre, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla– solo lo perdono porque cuando tú lo dices en verdad pareciera que ha madurado. Pero… - se alejó de la chica y aun con el aura maligna levanto la mano derecha en puño – la próxima vez que me rechace el almuerzo que con tanto esfuerzo le preparo y llevo hasta su oficina, lo torturare de la manera más cruel posible

\- ¿Y eso cómo sería? – pregunto inocentemente la peli azul

\- Mandarlo a dormir a la bañera y quemar frente a él todo su precioso ramen – de nuevo el aura siniestra rodeo el cuerpo de la rubia, incluso la pobre Hinata podía asegurar que vio algo parecido a cuernos y colmillos de demonio en su sombra.

\- Eso no lo solucionaría Ino-chan – alego en defensa del rubio, de solo imaginarlo llorando y disculpándose una y otra vez.

\- Quizás, pero debe aprender a que yo me canso en estar preparando su almuerzo

\- Uhm… ¿y Minato-kun? – debía cambiar drásticamente el tema, sino Ino, era capaz de ir en ese momento donde Naruto. Y sí que fue una buena decisión, porque los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de estrellitas, sacando de su bolsillo la cartera donde guarda la fotografía de sus dos hombres favoritos

\- ¿Lindo? – Hinata asintió – ah~ mi adorable nene ya tiene dos años, es tan educado, listo, dulce… - una venita salto en su frente – todo lo contrario al tarado de su padre. Sera Hokage y todo pero no deja de ser él.

\- Jejeje, ¿Quién le esta cuidando?

\- Mi madre se ofreció a cuidarlo, ella ama ver a su nieto. He estado pensando en solo hacer un turno en el hospital, dejarlo siempre solo no es bueno en su crecimiento, no me gustaría que sus primeros recuerdos sean de nosotros dos alejados.

\- Ino-chan… - coloco su mano en el hombro de la mujer para darle un poco de ánimo – mientras él sepa que lo aman, estoy seguro que será muy feliz.

\- … Muchas gracias Hinata – le dio un último abrazo, y le guiño un ojo levantando el dedo pulgar de su mano derecho – serás la mejor mamá del mundo. Nos vemos después

* * *

Conto el dinero que llevaba aun disponible para la compra, estaba segura que había hecho la cuenta exacta, ahora necesitaría volver a casa, tomar más dinero, dejar las bolsas en la cocina y salir a conseguir tomates frescos, pero seguro que cuando volviera se habrían llevado los mejores

\- Comprar estos rollos de canela no fue tan buena idea… ugh… - la ex heredera del Clan Hyuga se lamentaba al haber cumplido un pequeño antojo, aunque también Sakura le dijo que comenzar a cuidar su peso – hoy la ensalada no tendrá tomates… quizá y no importe… no volverá hasta la otra semana. – algo deprimida ante sus propias palabras, siguió el rumbo para su nueva residencia, la cual llevaba ocupando desde hace un año.

_\- Escuchaste – dijo una mujer de cabellera castaña atada en un sencillo moño, con algunas hebras zafadas_

_\- ¿Qué cosa? – le respondió otra mujer de quizás unos 35 o 40 años, apilando algunas verduras_

_\- Al parecer habrá un nuevo Uchiha muy pronto_

_\- No… ¿enserio?, creí que lo del matrimonio con aquella chica solo fue para… ya sabes tenerlo como un seguro – susurro por lo bajo para que nadie de los que transitaban por la calle las escucharan._

_\- Obviamente fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero créeme eso no es lo asombroso. Sino verla a ella tan feliz de cargar en su vientre al hijo de ese traidor_

_\- Shhh – cubrió la boca de la mujer castaña, señalando con la mirada que dicha pareja se acercaba de manera tranquila – mejor no sigamos, por nuestro propio bien_

_\- Si, si, entonces me voy yendo, que te vaya bien con tus clientes_

_\- Buenas tardes, señora Uchiha, señor Uchiha… ¿que desean? – saludo amablemente la vendedora, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo por lo antes mencionado y esperaba a que su conversación no hubiese llegado a oídos de terceros_

_\- Zanahorias, patatas, ahm… lechuga, calabazas y… chicharos por favor_

_\- Enseguida – comenzó a meter las verduras en bolsas y señalarle si el peso que marcaba era el deseado, a lo que ella asintió, o negaba. Unos minutos después le entrego la compra y recibió el dinero – su cambio. Muchas gracias y vuelvan pronto – inclino ligeramente su cabeza y los vio marcharse, aunque antes de perderlos de vista, grito fuerte y claro – ¡Señora Uchiha!, ¡Muchas Felicidades por el bebé! – la felicitación sorprendió a más de uno, y a la pareja que aseguraba aun no dar a conocimiento público tan maravilloso suceso – ups… parece que me fui de la lengua…_

_\- S-sa-sasu… - no le dio tiempo de terminar el nombre de su marido cuando este ya la tenía en brazos, para desaparecer de la vía pública… más no lo hicieron los murmullos y habladurías que confirmaban aquella noticia se dispersó como pan caliente. – ¿estas molesto? – pregunto preocupada la peli azul apenas llegaron a casa_

_\- No, iré a dejar las cosas a la cocina, tú descansa, no es bueno que te esfuerces de más._

_\- Gracias, pero Sasuke-kun… solo tengo un mes. No debes preocuparte por ahora, estaré bien._

* * *

Tener en su escritorio una gran pila de documentos y otras tres más esperando en el suelo no era algo acogedor, sumado el hecho de la advertencia que su mujer le hizo a penas llego y salió por la mañana –  _Vuelve a llegar tarde y oliendo a ramen… y esta vez… MANDARE UNA ORDEN PARA PROHIBIR EL RAMEN EN KONAHA!, ENTENDIDO UZUMAKI!,_ "Siendo honestos… ese no sería el peor de mis problemas" – la puerta de su oficina se abrió, provocando que un ligero ceño fruncido que con estos pocos años como Hokage comenzaba a hacerse común – pasa y siéntate Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo

\- Si es sobre la siguiente misión, no te preocupes lo tengo todo cubierto – comento el azabache aun de pie frente al escritorio – saldré a primera hora de la madrugada

\- Ya que tocas el tema, te comento que esa misión fue reasignada para Kiba y Shino

\- ¡¿Que?! – la molestia fue notoria en la voz del Uchiha y aún más por el golpe dado con su puño cerrado en el escritorio – Inuzuka ya no tiene a su perro, y el Aburame, ¡¿se supone que esta de profesor?!

\- La misión será llevada con éxito, creo en las capacidades de los dos, aun así fueron con otro grupo que serán su apoyo si la batalla se torna peligrosa

\- Naruto… no agotes mi paciencia…

\- No se te asignaran misiones fuera de Konaha por los siguientes tres meses, permanecerás en un puesto de vigilancia y realizaras algunas tareas como sustituto en la academia.

\- …

\- Es todo ahora pu… - el escritorio voló por la ventana, y cayo sin lastimar a algún inocente peatón, pero dentro de la oficina, un clon del Hokage dejaba los documentos a un lado y sin peligro de ser volados por la ventana, y el verdadero Hokage detenía con su mano el puño del azabache – Dejar a Hinata-chan sola todos estos meses… ¡¿en que rayos estabas pensando?!

\- Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi mujer no es de tu…

\- ¡Sí que lo es!, ¿pretendes que me quede sentado y en silencio?, mientras Hinata-chan sufre porque tu no estas a su lado – el azabache permaneció en silencio con el ceño claramente fruncido, no necesitaba sermones y mucho menos de un cabeza hueca como el aquí presente Hokage – al principio creí que lo hacías para ahorrar dinero y deje que siguieras con tan largas misiones, pero… me equivoque y solo ayude a mantenerte alejado de tu esposa e hijo. ¿Porque?, ¿Por qué quieres estar lejos de ellos?

\- … - se soltó del agarre del rubio y dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina – deja de ser un entrometido, me molestas.

* * *

Separo ligeramente sus parpados… ¿ya seria de día?, no había escuchado la alarma. Paso una mano por su cara hasta llegar a su flequillo y levantarlo un poco, quizás debería ir a cortarse el cabello antes de que nazca el bebé. – "Es una pena, me gusta traerlo largo…" – llevo la mano a su vientre y sonrió con cariño "Volverá a crecer, no es tan importante… si es por un bien mayor" – intento levantarse para ir por un poco de agua, lo cual no consiguió al sentir una mano sobre su cintura y esta afianzaba su agarre como si no quisiera dejarla ir – Que est…

\- No te levantes, aún es temprano

\- P-pero... ¡¿SASUKE-KUN?! – se sentó y encendió la lámpara aun lado de su cama, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, su esposo quien volvería hasta la otra semana, dormía a su lado y parecía molesto – ¿Cuando?, ¿cómo?

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas… - él también se irguió en la cama, quedando a la altura para verle a los ojos – ¿porque estabas durmiendo de lado?, ¿no es malo para el bebé?

\- Y-yo... perdón… no me di cuenta… - aunque solo fue una pregunta, parecía un poco a regaño. Los ojos de la peli azul se volvieron cristalinos y en menos de un segundo, abrazo con fuerza al azabache, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y llorando fervientemente sin importar lo posiblemente ridícula que se viera por tal acto.

Y no fue así, ya que su marido correspondió la muestra de afecto y acaricio la coronilla de su cabeza consolándola un poco – Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun… te he… extrañado tanto… cuando te fuiste prometí ser fuerte, estar bien, no causarte problemas… pero… pero… ¡Quería verte! - las caricias no se detuvieron al igual que el llanto de Hinata. Podrían culpar a las hormonas, su carácter o simplemente no pasar este tiempo al lado del Uchiha, eso último era un poco confuso.

No estaba segura donde se encontraba, pero por alguna razón este lugar le daba escalofríos, sin saber bien porque se abrazó a sí misma y continua caminando hasta encontrar una salida, o a otra persona.

\- Es una pena, ¿verdad? – Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar una voz, busco en todas direcciones a su dueño, nada, solo oscuridad, de cierto modo eso le aterro. Podría tratarse de alguna especie de jutsu mental… esperaba y no fuera así, que todo se redujera a un muy mal sueño. Llevo las manos a su vientre, repitiendo una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, no había nada de que temer. – Terminar comprometida con un hombre que no amas.

\- ¿Q-quien… quién eres? – pregunto nerviosa, esperando recibir respuesta, y así fue, una risa divertida y siniestra. Un par de brazos pasaron por su cuerpo, como si la estuvieran acariciando y sin darse cuenta aquellas manos fantasmales terminaron en su cuello como si quisieran asfixiarla – p-para… n-no… mi b-be-bebé…

\- ¿Porque deseas tanto tener una cría de ese hombre?, ¿amor?, ¿compasión?, o simplemente… ¿es el deber de una buena esposa? – la peli azul se tensó ante la última pregunta… hace mucho que no pensaba en ello. Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada que la hizo centrarse en su realidad… ella no era una esposa amorosa o cariñosa.

El día en que su compromiso fue anunciado, recibió muchas felicitaciones, más de las que le hubieran gustado, es cierto, ese día debía estar chispeante de vida, y en cambio permaneció con una mueca gris, decaída, como si en aquel instante fuese la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Quizás y si fuera de ese modo, pero no lo admitirá a viva voz, todo lo guardaba para ella, ni con sus amigas podía compartirlo.

Como podría verle a la cara, y decirle, la razón para casarme con él es para no sufrir al verte a su lado, quiero dejar de sentirme tan sola por un momento.

El clima del lugar comenzó a sentirse más gélido y como si sus piernas se estuviesen congelando, aquella extraña voz volvía a reír, y de algún modo termino rodeando su cuerpo, aunque eso solo le causaba más frio, más soledad,… desesperación

\- Vive tu realidad de una vez por todas, Hinata… tú nunca lo amaras, él tampoco lo hará. – esa voz se hizo más cortante, tan cruel, ¿acaso no sentía remordimiento por decir palabras tan crueles?, sentía tantas ganas de llorar y escapar, pero simplemente no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo - DATE CUENTA QUE TU VIDA ES Y SIEMPRE SERA MISE…

_\- No estas obligada a casarte conmigo – ¿Porque estaba aquí?, se preguntó mientras lentamente levanto la mirada y se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, pero la persona con la que hablaba Sasuke-kun, no era su yo actual, sino su yo antes de casarse con él. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento… había olvidado ese momento. Ambos habían salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, mientras la fiesta donde se anunció su compromiso se celebraba, permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo, simplemente admirando el paisaje y disfrutando de lo acogedor del día, pero… inesperadamente él dijo eso_

_\- Ah… y-yo… l-lo sé, pero… mi p-padre…_

_\- ¿Y eso que importa?, no siempre harás lo que él te diga. – más que una pregunta o sugerencia, parecía un regaño. Ella apretó los puños y mordió su labio inferior, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle a su "prometido" – además tu estas enamorada de Naruto, seria molesto casarme contigo, solo por tu despecho_

_\- N-NO… ¡SE EQUIVOCA!, JAMAS HE PENSADO ESO, NUNCA LO HARIA! –grito exaltada, las mejillas coloreadas y a punto de llorar, eso tomo por sorpresa al Uchiha, y a la silenciosa espectadora – Uchiha-san… ¿cómo lo supo? – pregunto recuperando su tan normal tono de voz._

_\- Por unos momentos quiso reír al verse a sí misma tan nerviosa, solo habían pasado unos años desde que se casó con el Uchiha, pero su actitud seguía un tanto igual. Hablando tan quedamente, no queriendo ser una carga para los demás, intentando que las palabras no fuesen sino simples comentarios insensatos._

_\- Es obvio, además cuando se casó con Yamanaka, precisamente no llorabas de felicidad_

_\- Lo lamento_

_\- No has hecho nada malo_

_\- Voy a casarme con Uchiha-san, sabiendo que amo a otro hombre. ¿Eso no sería como traicionarlo? – y aun después de la boda seguía pensando en que era muy injusto haberse casado con él, terminar atándolo a una mujer que no…_

_\- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? – pregunto viéndola a los ojo, ella negó recordando lo sucedido en aquel ataque a la aldea, y donde sin temor dio a conocer sus sentimientos por el Uzumaki, pero estos no se vieron respondidos – … bien, en tal caso, aun estas a tiempo de escapar de las garras de un matrimonio arreglado como este._

_\- P-pero… ¿por qué?_

_\- Tu no sientes nada por mí, son pocas las veces que nos hemos visto y ¿estas dispuesta a unir tu vida a un hombre con quien es posible que nunca llegues a amar? – Hinata levanto la mirada, encontrándose por primera vez en todo el día con los ojos del peli negro. Se sentía nerviosa al verle, era como si su interior fuese reflejado, pero en este momento él… estaba siendo de algún modo considerado con ella. Si decía que sí tendría muchos problemas con su padre, y con la Hokage, pero sería libre de salir en una larga misión, conocer un poco más del mundo y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano volver a amar con la misma intensidad con la que ama a Naruto, pero por otro lado… - ¿ya decidiste?_

_\- Uhm… si yo no acepto casarme con Uchiha-san, ¿que pasara con usted? – Sasuke alzo una ceja sin entender muy bien a que venía la pregunta – quiero decir… tengo poco tiempo de conocerle, y hasta hoy es la primera vez que hemos sostenido una conversación tan larga, y me preguntaba… si yo no me caso con usted, le buscaría otra esposa, o…_

_\- No lo sé – respondió con simpleza – ni siquiera estoy seguro porque de entre todas las mujeres de esta aldea, a ti te eligieron como mi prometida. Podría ser para una mejora del Kekkei Genkai, pero descarte esa idea de inmediato._

\- …  _\- la peli azul asintió y despego su vista del azabache para centrarla en los arboles del lugar, pasaron unos momentos en los cuales el aire soplo, y ni siquiera se escuchó el trinar de las aves – yo… acepto casarme con Uchiha-san_

_\- ¿Que?_

_\- Usted no sabe que podría pasarle sino acepto, ¿verdad?, y eso me preocupa un poco, además… aunque no lleguemos a amarnos, y si es posible... – se sonrojo levemente – tenemos hijos… aun si no hay amor. Me gustaría ser su amiga Uchiha-san – las miradas una vez más se encontraban, sin embargo una mostraba sorpresa y la otra gran decisión – en los años siguientes, por favor cuide de mí. Tratare de ser una adecuada esposa – hizo una ligera reverencia, dejando confundido al hombre, solo pasaron unos segundos y escuchó una especie d risa proveniente de su compañero, levanto la mirada, para ver como este sonreía levemente pero podía notarse la diversión en su mueca_

_\- D-de de verdad que eres rara… ¿Así que, amigos?_

_\- Por supuesto, seres su amiga y una gran esposa. Lo prometo – la firme decisión con la que pronuncio esas palabras y reflejando en sus ojos, termino produciendo una carcajada en el Uchiha, y que Hinata se sintiera avergonzada._

\- Lo había olvidado… - la escena donde estaba con Sasuke desapareció y cambio al mismo ambiente oscuro y desolado, pero esta vez no sentía miedo – él me dio la oportunidad de ser libre, pero me preocupe por no saber que podría pasarle.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, no te das cuenta que te chant…

\- No recordé que Sasuke-kun podía ser así de amable

\- ¡¿QUE?!, ESTAS LOCA, ESO SOLO FUE UN…

\- Siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

\- ¿PERO QUE DICES?, ESE HOMBRE TE DEJO SOLA CUANDO…

\- TE EQUIVCAS!, ÉL NO ME DEJO SOLA… NUNCA LO HAHECHO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas fluían – solo que… solo que… Sasuke-kun es muy amable… tan amable que… y-yo… - Como si de un vidrio se tratara, la oscuridad comenzó a romperse, partirse en pedazos y rayos de luz se filtraron por este, Hinata llevo ambas manos a su pecho y sonrió dulcemente

\- ¡ÉL JAMAS TE AMARA!, ¿PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDES?, ¿PORQUE PUEDES AUN TENER ESPERANZA?

* * *

Escucho una especie de timbre, el cuerpo le pesaba horriblemente, un sabor desagradable estaba presente en su boca y porque el techo era blanco como el del hospital.

\- Porfin has despertado. – giro la vista lentamente al lado izquierdo encontrándose con Sakura que portaba su bata blanca, y… ¿tenía lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro? – estoy tan feliz, me alegro… tanto Hinata… enserio… - paso la manga tratado de limpiar los restos de agua salada – Iré a avisarles a…

\- Sakura-san… ¿porque estoy en el hospital? – la peli rosa cambio ese rostro de alivio por uno más frio, en ese instante la peli azul pensó lo peor, intento levantarse, quitarse el respirador y otros tantos aparatos más, pero Sakura se lo impidió y le pidió que se calmara – mi bebé… donde esta?, mi bebé, Sakura-san… por favor dime que no…

\- Hace una semana se te aplico una cesárea… Sasuke-kun te trajo de urgencia, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salvarlos a ti y al bebé. – la peli azul estaba pálida, temblando con notables lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería… no deseaba escucharlo… acaso ella… ¿era un castigo?

\- Mi bebé… lo he perdido… mi bebé… n-no… ¡NO!, ¡¿PORQUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO?! – grito levantándose de la camilla y sosteniendo su cabeza, Sakura se acercó para calmarla pero era imposible, se encontraba desesperada, con el corazón roto y un enorme sentimiento de impotencia. Aquella pequeña nueva vida que poco a poco creció dentro de ella, no podría ser capaz de verlo.

El aire de la tarde entraba por la ventana, seguía sentada en la cama y observaba con suma tranquilidad las flores que tan amablemente Ino le trajo como un obsequio por haber despertado y encontrarse en mejor estado. Ni siquiera podía levantar la vista y encarar a su marido, ¿qué podría decirle?, ¿cómo debía dirigirse a él?, ¿la perdonaría?, tantas y tantas preguntas se formaban en la ente de Hinata que no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

\- Sasu…

\- ¿Porque no querías verme? – aquella pregunta había sonado tan fría y seca que al instante provoco un escalofrió en la peli azul, que con quien voz temblorosa respondió intentando verlo a los ojos

\- Y-yo… es que… p-perdón… no sabía cómo… - tenía su atención centrada en otro punto de la habitación, era difícil, doloroso, como desearía que eso solo fuese una horrenda pesadilla

\- Me preocupe… - los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron de par y par, viéndole algo sorprendida por tan inesperada confesión – por la mañana al despertar estabas sudando mucho y al revisar las sabanas de la cama estaban rojas, no lo pensé dos veces, te traje al hospital, por suerte Sakura estaba en su turno y al explicarle tu estado fuiste llevada a urgencias. No están seguros como, pero el bebé se adelantó, era arriesgado estabas ya en tu octavo mes. Ella me dijo, no es que sea imposible, pero hay un mayor riesgo de sobrevivir, tanto para la madre como el bebé. Y honestamente cuando me preguntaron, ¿a quién de los dos hemos de salvar?, tuve el deseo de matar a Sakura por tal pregunta absurda.

\- S-sa-sasuke-kun… - las lágrimas se deslizaban una vez más por sus mejillas, junto a una diminuta sonrisa de felicidad. Tomo la mano del peli negro y la apretó con fuerza – gracias… gracias por estar a mi lado, y perdóname por haberte hecho pasar tan terrible momento. – con su otra mano seco las lágrimas y trato de evitar que volvieran a salir - También, aunque esta vez no lo hayamos logrado, en el futuro, si es posible… me encantaría tener más hijos con Sasuke-kun. – sin importar nada más termino la distancia con el azabache y lo abrazo fuertemente, recargando la cabeza en su pecho – y juntos formar una familia. – sintió como el peli negro la sujetaba por los hombres para separarla un poco y verle al rostro

\- ¿Estas segura?, recuerda que tú no estás en la obligación de amarme, o algo más. – Hinata frunció el ceño y se alejó de Sasuke, tosió un poco y junto ambas manos.

\- Mi decisión ya está hecha, pero, ¿podrás vivir al lado de una mujer que perdió a tu primer hijo?

\- ¿Perder?, ¿de qué estás hablando? – la peli azul lo vio como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, repitió la oración, esperando por su contestación o algún tipo de reacción – ¿acaso Sakura no te lo dijo?

\- ¿D-decirme que?, no será que… nuestro bebé…

\- Está vivo, bueno sigue en cuidados intensivos, pero – ya no fueron solo lágrimas, sino un verdadero llanto acompañado de otro efusivo abrazo que desubico por completo al peli negro y llamo la atención de la enfermera en turno, es decir, Ino, quien por nada del mundo quiso dejar a la peli azul. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con la "enternecedora" escena, pero honestamente le pareció un poco gracioso, el Uchiha no sabía cuáles eran las palabras o acciones adecuadas para tranquilizar a Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Felicidades Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun ambos han tenido a un bebé muy saludable, con todo mi corazón espero que los tres sean aún más felices. – susurro quedamente, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta – Volveré luego, no queremos que la señora Uchiha ponga en una situación más difícil a su marido, sobre todo ahora que su bebé finalmente está recuperado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**Lo sé, lo sé, no me odien por favor TTT-TTT. Quería darle un final así bello, hermoso, todo bonito… pero por alguna razón creo que me pase de ¿"dulzura"?, espero que lo disfrutaran, les gustara, y si tiene alguna opinión por favor no duden en compartirla, me sirve mucho ya que por segunda ocasión retomo el fandom de Naruto y escribir sobre mi pareja favorita "SasuHina".**

**Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
